娑娜/皮肤与轶事
Skins Sona OriginalSkin.jpg| Sona MuseSkin.jpg| |21-Sep-2010}} Sona PentakillSkin.jpg| |21-Sep-2010}} Sona SilentNightSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|14-Dec-2010}} Sona GuqinSkin.jpg| |10-Jan-2012}} Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg| |31-Aug-2012}} Chinese artwork Sona OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Sona MuseSkin_Ch.jpg|Muse Sona Sona PentakillSkin_Ch.jpg|Pentakill Sona Sona SilentNightSkin_Ch.jpg|Silent Night Sona Trivia * Sona is designed by Ezreal and reworked by Shurelia. * Sona is voiced by , who also voices . * The name "Sona" is derived from the Latin prefix denoting sound, "son-", attached to the Latin suffix for feminine objects, "a". * A " " is someone highly skilled in a field who wishes to teach others in said field. * Sona is the second champion to use the stance mechanic, the first being . * The name of Sona's weapon, the "Etwahl", is pronounced the same as the French word "étoile", which means "star". ** The Etwahl is likely a reference to the , a Chinese string instrument. * A power chord is a type of chord that consists of a doubled root note and the fifth. It's a key element of many styles of rock music. * Sona is a mute, yet can talk to the Summoner. She claims that only "you" can hear her and says the phrase "From my mind, to yours." This indicates the mental connection between a Summoner and their Champion, which is a recurring feature in League Judgements. * Sona is one of six champions that gain ability power at the beginning of the game even without items, runes or masteries. The others are: , , , and . also gains ability power automatically, but technically it's from his passive item. * Her appearance and the general musical theme bears similarity to . * Each of Sona's abilties have varying ambient music, playing whenever its aura is active. ** When is the active aura, the League of Legends theme can be heard from the Etwahl. * In her '''Arcade Sona '''skin, the stars in the background are identical to the stars in the background of Nyan Cat, a Japanese cartoon that recieved millions of hits on Youtube. * Sona has the lowest health of any Champion at level 1 with 410 HP (+70 per level). Skins * Sona shares a Pentakill skin with . It comes from the JoJ issue that reports the two creating a band together. After the creation of the band, , and were also recruited. ** In the Chinese art for , the sparks coming from her instrument appear to spell the word 'FAME'. * is based on the , figures from Greek mythology that were goddesses or spirits associated with memory and the arts. Many performers wrote songs in dedication to the Muses. * is a reference to the christmas carol . It may also relate to the origins of the song, which was first played on a guitar. ** If the /Joke command is alternated with in proximity with his Reindeer skin and her using her Silent Night skin, they will both play and sing a section of 'Deck the Halls' together. * is a direct reference to the , a seven-string Chinese instrument. This skin was released in celebration of the Chinese New Year (also called Lunar New Year). * is a reference to many 80's and early 90's video game effects. ** The effect from is a direct reference to Dance Dance Revolution. The sequence is (↑→) (←)(↑→)(↑)(↑)(↑) Category:英雄皮肤与轶事